At present, the fingerprint recognition technology has become a standard configuration of mainstream terminals (such as smart phones, tablet PCs and other terminal equipment). Fingerprint recognition can be used for unlocking, waking, and other functions of the terminal; in addition, fingerprint recognition is an important part of mobile payments. Fingerprint payment also puts forward higher requirements for security while providing users with convenience. Fingerprint recognition process can include feature extraction, data saving, and image matching. First, an original fingerprint image is acquired via a fingerprint recognition sensor, thereafter, the original fingerprint image undergoes preliminary processing so that it can be clearer, and then, the original fingerprint image matches a registered fingerprint template for minutiae. The terminal will be unlocked when matches.
“Unlocking time” refers to a time period from the fingerprint image is acquired by the terminal until system unlocking. The length of the unlocking time has become a competition point of products of terminal manufacturers, and how to shorten the unlocking time of the terminal has become a technical problem to be solved in the field.